The Night In
by lsolis6900
Summary: Clary and Jace walk among the city, and eventually find a place to stay in for now. Anything could happen between them... - From upcoming author, Lisa Becky Solis, a.k.a. me, lol


It was a breezy summer night in the city. In a lonely park, Clary stared into Jace's eyes. Slowly she said, "Jace, you make me feel like a _woman_." and embraced him tightly, feeling his warmth on her short and slim body. Clary didn't notice that they were above an air duct. She felt her dress getting blown upwards. She grabbed at it and embarrassed, she exclaimed "Oh _my_, well isn't this humiliating? Don't peek!" Jace smirked, and grabbed her in his arms, his golden hair blowing in the wind like a Greek god. His shirt was open, and you could see his rock hard abs, glowing like the Sun, yet Clary could not look away. "Oh Jace, take me, tonight! I'm yours!" she whispered in his ear. He laughed and pressed his lips against hers, as he took her to Plaza Hotel, the fanciest hotel in New York.

The city lights were bright, music of Lady Gaga and Britney Spears could be heard in the lively night scene. They passed a pet shelter, and Clary's eyes met with a golden retriever puppy. "Oh Jace, look at it! It's golden and beautiful, just like you!" Jace couldn't help but laugh at the remark, being compared to a mundane dog. "Clary, you know that I'm the most beautiful creature on Earth. You're close second though." Clary smacked him on his arm and Jace jokingly cried out, "Ow Clary, you hurt my fucking ego." Clary cackled and said "A man's ego is only as weak as his sex game." Jace told her "You'll soon discover that I'm not weak when it comes to personal talents." They continued walking, and along the way, Clary decided to prep for the big moment by stroking Jace's bulge in his _pants_.

"Room for two, please? Give us the fanciest and most comfortable room you have." Clary was surprised. "Umm…not to kill the moment, but do you even have the money for this place?" Jace giggled like a schoolgirl and said "Don't worry, we can ditch early morning when no one is awake. I gave them a fake ID and someone else's credit card info anyways." While Clary was a bit worried, the thought of Jace deflowering her relaxed her greatly.

They approached the room, holding hands, but at that moment, Clary began to feel somewhat uneasy. Her palms were getting sweaty, and not because of the fierce sexual tension between them. Was she beginning to regret this whole situation? " Umm Jace, before we have our little fun, how about we...we go and do a little bit of swimming at the pool?!" Clary suggested, trying to stall the moment. "Uh, sure..." Jace said, oddly confused "The thing is, we don't have any other pair of clothes, and I don't think high class hotels allow skinny dipping." Clary punched him for even suggesting the idea of swimming nude. "Tonight may be a momentous occasion, but I still have my standards! I'm a **grown** woman!" Jace laughed "Okay, calm down Beyoncé."

"Well, if we aren't going swimming, how about we enter the room and get settled, try out the bed, stuff like that..." Jace said. "Enough of your stupid jokes, Jace! This isn't some silly teenager's inaccurate Twilight fanfiction! This is a serious moment for both of us, especially me!" Clary was annoyed by Jace's immaturity. "Loosen up, Clary! You're tense! I can't have you like that when the action begins." "Jace, say one more stupid thing and I will stomp on your di-" "Okay, god! I'm sorry!"

"Well...Clary, are you ready?" Jace told her, lying on the bed with his shirt open and his pants unzipped. "Uhh...how about you go get ready in the bathroom or something? Hey look, reruns of _Jerry Springer_...I'll watch while you go do your thing!" "...Okay, I guess..."

Clary was still very uncertain if she wanted this to happen. It isn't like there was a problem with the set-up. A very hot guy in a fancy hotel, perfect lighting, a view of the illuminating city skyline, thick, _soundproof_ walls, what else could she want? She was so confused.

"Are you ready yet, my delicious eclair?" Jace shouted from the bathroom. "Umm, not yet, this girl just found out that her man got her best friend pregnant with twins, but they aren't even sure if he's the father!" "Clary, that episode is probably years old, it's probably on YouTube! Come on, I'm ready!"

Well, she was stuck now. It's not like she could run away. She had to do it, _literally do it._ "Jace, I'm ready..." She sighed and slowly turned around and there was Jace leaning against the doorframe, with an and only an unbuttoned shirt on. Everything else was fully exposed. "...Fuck." Clary whispered under her breath. At that moment, she suddenly had a flashback of her childhood, when she was innocent, playing and laughing. Now here she was, every drip of innocence evaporated into thin air.

"Why not set the mood to the appropriate settings?" Jace told her. He walked over and dimmed the lights, closed the curtains, and played Beyoncé's "Partition" on his phone, setting it on loop. "Now let's see what you've got under there."

Clary had to stall, she didn't think she was ready. She had one final resort. Quickly, she grabbed his phone and commanded Siri to play Nicki Minaj's hit single, "Anaconda" and she turned the volume the fuck up. She took off her dress, and under it was a white crop top that said "LOOK AT HER BUTT" in large pink letters and gray, tattered shorts. Jace had the weirdest expression. It was like confusion, but not quite. He was just...there.

Clary forcibly sat him on the bed, and as Nicki Minaj's high speed rapping commenced, so did Clary's intense twerking. Jace tried touching her buns, which she had, and his anaconda definitely wanted, but she slapped his hand away. "Look, don't touch" she said in a slightly condescending manner. She slammed him on the floor, and quickly started teasing him by shoving her ass in his face, while Nicki Minaj was cackling wildly in the background, and talking about her big fat ass. Jace was petrified, including his anaconda.

She then grabbed his stone cold body and shoved him in one of the hotel cabinets and ran away as fast as she could. Jace was going to get out, she knew it, but she ran into the night, wondering where she would go. She was not ready for that experience. Eventually, she would, but not tonight. She ran….ran far, the city lights blurring out her image.

END OF PART 1


End file.
